Selama Setahun Ini
by misorai
Summary: Alluka tersenyum manis. "Lanjutkan cerita Kakak bersama Kak Gon selama setahun ini." / "Dengarkan baik-baik ya, karena ceritanya panjaaaaang sekali. Kakak tidak akan mengulangnya." / KilluAllu family, NOT INCEST / Canon-AR.


_Hunter x Hunter by Togashi Yoshihiro._

_This fic by me, terinspirasi dari suatu dounijshi di pixiv, judul pengarangnya kan._

_enjoy_

* * *

><p>"Kakak, Alluka mau beli ini!"<p>

"Iya, iya."

Alluka bersorak girang. Sesudah Killua menerima kembalian dari kasir toko, Alluka menarik tangan Killua menuju toko lain.

"Alluka, kita sudah membeli banyak ba—whoa lihat apa saja yang sudah kita beli!" Killua tidak bisa mencegah seruan kagetnya ketika membuka tas—sebagian besar makanan kecil seperti cokelat, biskuit, dan keripik-keripik. Ada juga beberapa barang lain seperti pita, bungkus kado, lampu-lampu kecil khas natal, dan semacamnya.

Intinya mereka membeli dua macam hal: makanan kecil dan alat persiapan pesta.

Alluka tertawa kecil—nyaris terkekeh—dengan muka polos. Killua hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Eeeh? Jangan dulu! Kita belum membeli kartu undangan dan … " Alluka melirik sebuah toko yang memampang beberapa _cake_ bertingkat rasa cokelat, stroberi, dan lain-lain. " … _cake_ besar!"

Killua mengembuskan napas berat. "Kartu undangan? Memangnya Alluka mau mengundang siapa?" Killua sengaja tidak mengindahkan keinginan Alluka untuk membeli _cake_ besar. Uangnya tidak cukup.

Alluka tidak terdiam. Kepulan asap keluar dari hidungnya seiring ia menarik napas. Salju memang sudah turun sejak pagi, dan kini sudah hampir jam enam sore, salju di jalanan dan atap rumah sudah cukup tebal. Killua sudah secara spesial membelikan jaket tebal, topi musim dingin, dan sarung tangan untuk Alluka. Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri? Cukup jaket biasa saja. Dia sudah terbiasa melawan dingin yang menusuk tulang akibat latihannya dulu untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran.

"Ma-mau mengundang …," jawab Alluka ragu.

Killua mengerti keraguan Alluka: dia tidak memiliki teman dan selama bertahun-tahun dikurung di dalam ruangan tanpa tahu perkembangan luar. Killua benar-benar kagum—sekaligus heran—karena Alluka tidak berubah menjadi gila setelah bertahun-tahun hidup tanpa komunikasi. Killua membungkukkan badannya sedikit—menyetarakan tingginya dengan Alluka, meskipun tinggi mereka tidak berbeda terlalu jauh—dan berkata, "Kita rayakan tahun baru kali ini secara special, hanya berdua. Tidakkah kau akan senang?"

Binaran mata Alluka memudar. "Bertiga, kak."

Killua mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu memahami maksud adiknya. "Tentu saja bertiga, dengan Nanika. Maaf Kakak lupa." Killua menepuk kepala Alluka yang ditutup topi musim dingin beberapa kali. "Bagaimana kalau kartu undangannya untuk kakak saja?"

Muka Alluka semakin berseri-seri. "Ayo kita cari kartu undangan yang cantik!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Alluka menarik tangan Killua dengan bersemangat. Killua yang melihatnya (dan merasakan tangannya ditarik secara tiba-tiba) tersenyum. Tidak apa ia keluar uang banyak, tidak apa ia kelelahan menemani Alluka pergi kesana kemari, asalkan ia bisa melihat binaran mata Alluka.

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya, mereka tidak jadi membeli kartu undangan karena hari sudah benar-benar menggelap.<p>

Semua alat pesta sudah tersimpan sesuai tempatnya. Sebagian pita dipakai untuk menghias kamar apartemen mereka—seperti dijadikan mawar dan disebarkan di meja-meja, atau sekadar digantung-gantung di tembok saja. Sebagian pitanya yang lain dipakai Alluka untuk bermain-main, seperti mengikat rambut panjangnya, mengalungkannya pada Killua. Alluka sengaja memakai pita biru karena ia merasa kakaknya sangat menyukai biru—lihat saja sejak kecil kakaknya selalu memakai pakaian yang ada warna birunya.

Sejujurnya Killua merasa aneh dengan 'pesta perpisahan tahun dan penyambutan tahun baru' a la Alluka ini. Ia tidak pernah mendengar pesta penyambutan tahun baru yang seheboh ini, bahkan sampai tukar kado. Namun Killua tidak peduli pesta ini mengikuti aturan umum atau tidak. Selama hal itu menyenangkan hati Alluka, mengapa tidak?

"Kakak." Alluka menarik lengan baju Killua pelan, hanya bermaksud menarik perhatiannya. "Ayo duduk di sofa, kita mulai."

Killua menurut. Baik Alluka maupun Killua sama-sama tidak terbiasa menyelenggarakan pesta, bahkan mengikutinya saja nyaris tidak pernah. Mereka diam seribu bahasa setelah duduk di sofa. Karena tidak ingin menghancurkan suasana riang yang ingin diberikan Alluka, Killua memulai percakapan, "Alluka, bagaimana jika kita membuka makanan ringan yang tadi sore kita beli? Sekalian saja kita ngobrol-ngobrol kecil."

Alluka kembali duduk di sofa dengan membawa satu tas besar yang berisi makanan ringan. Tanpa ragu Killua menyambar satu kotak Chocolate Balls, merk cokelat kesukaannya. Alluka juga mengambil satu kotak Chocolate Balls. Merasa suasana akan hening kembali, Killua mencari-cari topik ringan yang bisa mereka bicarakan semalaman sembari menunggu tengah malam tiba.

"Kak, Alluka ingin mendengar petualangan Kakak selama setahun ini."

-Ah, ternyata Alluka yang menemukan topiknya duluan. Killua memakan cokelatnya dengan perlahan, berusaha menikmati setiap gigitan yang dilakukannya.

"Hem? Setahun ini? Kakak mengikuti ujian _hunter_, tidak ada yang menarik, ujiannya gampang sekali. Lalu bertarung di _Heavens Arena_, Kakak mencapai lantai dua ratus loh! Di lantai dua ratus untuk bertarung harus menguasai Nen. Kautahu Nen?"

Alluka tersenyum dan menggeleng, rambut depannya yang dihiasi jepitan _emoticon_ ikut bergoyang-goyang.

"Nen adalah teknik untuk menggunakan dan memanipulasi energi, atau lebih spesifiknya aura." Killua terdiam sebentar. "Ahaha! Padahal kau sendiri suka menggunakan Nen. Kekuatanmu untuk mengabulkan permintaan dari Nanika itu, itulah Nenmu."

Alluka bergumam mengerti dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bersemangat. "Lanjut Kak!"

"Setelah Heavens Arena, Kakak—" Killua meneguk ludahnya mengingat selanjutnya. "—Kakak mengikuti sebuah _game_ unik yang mengharuskan pemainnya bisa menggunakan Nen, namanya Greed Island. Pemain harus mengumpulkan barang-barang yang sudah ditentukan." Jelas sekali terlihat Killua sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Alluka memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya dengan nada kakaknya yang tiba-tiba cepat dan berubah, seperti tidak sedang berbicara ke Alluka. Killua melanjutkan dengan terbata-bata, "Di sana, Kakak … bertambah kuat … lalu …." Killua sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menyambar makanan lain di dalam tas dan terkejut melihat makanan apa yang diambilnya: Biskuit.

Mau tak mau Killua mengingat guru Nennya selama mengikuti _game_ Greed Island.

"Bisky," bisik Killua tanpa sadar. "Biscuit Krueger, dia yang mengajari Kakak soal berbagai macam Nen."

"Kak?" Alluka akhirnya menyeruakan keheranannya.

"Gon. Ah, aku tadi memang sengaja tidak bercerita. Aku bertemu dengannya pada saar mengikuti ujian Hunter." Rasanya seperti Killua bukan bercerita, melainkan mencurahkan isi hati dan perasaannya. Bahkan ia sudah mengatakan dirinya sebagai 'aku' bukan lagi sebagai 'kakak'. Mata Killua sudah tidak terfokus pada Alluka. "Awalnya aku hanya tertarik pada Gon karena kami berada pada umur yang sama, tapi ternyata kami memiliki banyak kecocokan. Kami saling bantu dalam ujian hunter dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Lalu aku—aku didiskualifikasi dari ujian Hunter karena melanggar aturan. Aku dihukum oleh keluargaku karena kabur dari rumah, dan Gon datang untuk membebaskanku. Kami bersama-sama melatih diri di _Heavens Arena_ sekaligus untuk mencari uang. Kami latihan bersama-sama, membangkitkan Nen dengan Wing-san bersama-sama. Tipe Nen kita berbeda—dia _Enhancer_ dan aku _Transmuter_.

"Lalu aku pergi ke rumahnya di Pulau Paus. Aku bertemu Bibi Mito. Dia wanita yang ramah dan sangat baik. Selalu menganggap Gon sebagai anaknya sendiri, bahkan aku yang baru saja bertemu dia sambut dengan sangat ramah. Kami bermain banyak di Pulau Paus, berkeliling hutan, memancing di sungai, dan lainnya. Pergi dini hari dan pulang malam hari. Aku—"

"Kak!"

Killua terdiam karena teriakan Alluka. Tidak biasanya Alluka teriak.

Ya ampun. Killua pasti kelihatan lemah sekali.

"Kakak merindukan Kak Gon?" Dibilang Alluka bertanya pun tidak tepat, karena jawabannya sudah sangat jelas dari semua tumpahan emosi Killua tadi. Alluka hanya ingin memberikan perhatian seorang adik kepada kakaknya. "Kakak terlihat ... kesepian."

Killua menatap mata Alluka, melihat rasa peduli dan cemas yang terpancar dari kedua mata birunya. "Tidak mungkin Kakak merasa kesepian sedangkan Kakak saat ini sedang bersama Alluka—" Killua tersenyum, meyakinkan Alluka. Baginya, senyum adalah cara terbaik untuk meyakinkan orang. "—dan juga bersama Nanika."

Namun jelas senyumannya tidak meyakinkan Alluka.

"Jangan jadikan Alluka dan Nanika sebagai alasan!" Sejenak Killua melihat ketegasan Alluka—seperti dulu saat ia tanpa sengaja memarahi Nanika. "Alluka melihat tadi kakak baik-baik saja, dan secara mendadak Kakak berbicara sendiri soal Kak Gon seolah aku tidak ada di sini. Itu—itu … itu tidak _Kakak_ sekali. Itu bukan Kakak yang kukenal."

Killua memejamkan matanya—ia kesepian tanpa Gon? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kalau Kakak mau pergi ke tempat Kak Gon, tidak usah menahan diri." Alluka serius. Killua sama sekali tidak melihat tanda bahwa Alluka mencari perhatian Killua. Alluka tidak berkata begitu untuk melihat apakah Killua lebih memilih Gon atau Alluka, Alluka hanya ingin Killua bahagia dan tidak merasa kesepian. Hati Killua menghangat.

"Tidak," kata Killua seraya mengusap kepala Alluka lembut, merasa terharu oleh kasih sayang adiknya. "Kakak tidak menjadikan Alluka dan Nanika sebagai alasan. Kakak serius—mana mungkin Kesepian sedangkan di sini kakak bersama kalian?"

"Apa itu yang Kakak katakan pada diri Kakak sendiri setiap hari?"

Killua menghela napas berat dan tersenyum maklum. "Alluka," katanya. "Kakak barusan hanya lepas emosi sebentar. Kakak juga sudah bilang padamu, 'kan? Kita akan selaaaalu bersama!" Killua menekankan kata 'selalu' dengan merentangkan tangannya.

"Jadi Kakak tidak apa-apa?" Alluka tetap bersikeras memastikan kakaknya baik-baik saja.

"Tentu saja, Allu." Killua kembali mengusap kepala Alluka ringan.

Keheningan tercipta.

"Kalau Alluka," Alluka memecah keheningan. "Selama setahun, Alluka di dalam ruangan yang diberi Ayah. Alluka tidak punya kenangan semenarik Kakak. Tadi Kakak cerita apa saja? Ikut ujian _hunter_, berlatih di Heav—Hiven A—Alluka lupa namanya." Alluka terkekeh sebentar, diikuti kekehan terpaksa dari Killua. "Ya, dibanding cerita Kakak, Alluka tidak memiliki cerita apapun. Seharian Alluka hanya bermain dengan boneka. Pernah Kak Milluki datang untuk—untuk meminta _laptop_ pada Nanika. Hanya kejadian yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Berbeda saat Kakak datang, itu sangat menyenangkan. Alluka senang bisa keluar lagi."

Killua tidak pernah melihat sisi Alluka yang seperti ini. Alluka selalu ceria, tidak pernah tampak depresi meskipun bertahun-tahun di dalam kurungan. Mungkin, mereka sebenarnya sedang memendam emosi terlalu lama sehingga secara tidak wajar keluar begitu saja malam ini. Killua membiarkannya. Tidak ada salahnya, daripada nanti mereka berdua menjadi gila karena terlalu lama memendam kesedihan. Lebih baik ia ceritakan semua luapan perasaannya pada Alluka. Kalau ia tidak bisa memercayai Alluka untuk mendengar luapan emosinya, ia sudah tidak tahu harus percaya pada siapa lagi.

"Alluka tidak keberatan seperti keadaan kita saat ini , setiap hari harus ganti penginapan dan pindah-pindah kota, bahkan sampai kelaparan karena tidak sempat makan atau karena tidak punya uang. Alluka senang bisa melihat dunia luar lagi dan pergi bersama Kakak."

Killua tersenyum mendengar kalmat adik kesayangannya sekaligus anggota keluarga yang paling dibenci keluarganya. Kemarin, Killua bekerja singkat di suatu restoran sebagai pencuci piring dan mendapat uang cukup banyak—kemungkinan karena pemiliknya merasa kasihan. Mereka jadi memiliki tabungan yang cukup banyak, ditambah dengan beberapa uang kerja satu hari Killua yang lain. Karena itulah siang tadi Alluka sangat bersemangat berbelanja.

"Ya," jawab Killua. "Kakak juga tidak keberatan."

Hening lagi.

"Kakak?"

"Hmm?" Killua mengambil sekotak _Chocolate Balls_ lagi, menandakan suasana hatinya sudah membaik.

Alluka tersenyum manis. "Lanjutkan cerita Kakak bersama Kak Gon selama setahun ini."

Ah ya, kali ini pun Killua sengaja memilih menginap di hotel murah di saat biasanya mereka menginap di bawah atap rembulan. Killua mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa dan duduk sila menghadap Alluka. Alluka hanya memiringkan tubuhnya, membuatnya bisa melihat jelas sang kakak.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ya, karena ceritanya panjaaaaang sekali. Kakak tidak akan mengulangnya."

Wajah Alluka berseri-seri.

Sepanjang malam itu dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua untuk saling bercerita—didominasi Killua tentu saja, karena Alluka tidak memiliki banyak hal yang bisa diceritakan. Mereka bahkan tidak menghitung sudah berapa banyak kotak Chocolate Balls yang telah mereka ambil—sampahnya menggunung di lantai—, juga tidak memperhatikan bahwa dunia luar mulai ramai berbondong-bondong pergi ke taman terbuka untuk mendapat _spot_ terbaik melihat kembang api tahun baru, tidak pula memedulikan suara kembang api yang menggelegar seluruh kota. Awalnya Alluka sangat ingin melihat kembang api tahun baru, tetapi toh, Alluka menyadari menghabiskan malam dengan berbincang dengan kakaknya lebih menyenangkan.

Hargailah siapapun yang menyayangimu, teman, apalagi keluarga. Meskipun hanya satu orang, seperti Alluka. hanya Killualah yang menyayangi Alluka dan ia sangat menghargai rasa sayang kakaknya.

* * *

><p>Anime hunter x hunter tamat, komiknya hiatus lagi, padahal komik ini salah satu komik terbaik yang pernah aku baca. malah curhat/

review? ;) kritik selalu terbuka untukku.


End file.
